


Hospitable

by DarkSaori



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Love, Love Boys, M/M, veddie - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: Hospedeiro;1. que ou o que hospeda.Destinado a causar o caos, jamais havia pensado que a minha vida poderia significar muito mais do que isso, mas quando senti as batidas do seu coração tão ansioso pude entender o motivo de haver existido.FANFIC VEDDIE | Venom&Eddie





	Hospitable

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, pessoal, tudo bem? Essa é a minha primeira fanfic Veddie e espero que vocês gostem. Quem sabe em um futuro eu a traduza para o inglês, não sou muito boa, mas posso tentar.  
> Uma boa leitura e o meu muito obrigada caso alguém leia!

Eu fui arrancado do meu planeta e testado de diversas formas por um cientista louco e uma equipe de outros inúteis que desejavam dominar o mundo de acordo com as suas vontades. Eles queriam que alguns humanos selecionados tivessem a chance de viver no espaço, o que era uma grande absurdez. Eles precisavam entender que não podiam ter tudo o que queriam e que aquela ideia era estúpida o suficiente para gerar uma catástrofe global. Eu nunca me preocupei com um planeta que não fosse o meu, mas precisava confessar que estava de certa forma preocupado com o que poderia acontecer. Iam mexer com coisas além da sua compreensão e invadir um espaço que não era deles e isso não era justo. Me senti terrivelmente incomodado, mas nada podia fazer além de aguardar do outro lado do vidro a próxima vítima, dia após dia. Nunca fui bom nem onde morava antes, mas se o mundo tivesse que afundar que não fosse pelas mãos de seres tão abaixo do esperado.  
Quando fugi não pensei em nada além de devorar o máximo de pessoas que pudesse, mas algo me parou, algo me balançou e eu não soube identificar de imediato. No meio de toda aquela merda que era a minha vida, senti algo forte por alguém que jamais pensei conhecer. Senti em seu olhar, sua essência, que ele era o corpo que eu procurava, o único capaz de me conter pois éramos parecidos de uma forma que eu nunca havia visto. Talvez fôssemos igualmente podres e fracassados, mas com toda a certeza éramos especiais, pois em um universo tão vasto como eu acreditava que fosse nos encontramos.  
Eddie despertou em mim algo tão forte que eu não sabia nomear, só pensava em como tê-lo para mim. É claro que durante todo esse processo em que nos esbarramos e eu o adentrei sem muita piedade, eu não esperava me apaixonar por ele. Eu não sabia realmente como me expressar sem um pouco de maus modos e uma dose de grosseria mesclada ao sarcasmo, mas Eddie incrivelmente me compreendeu como ninguém jamais poderia. Ele sentiu medo, vontade de fugir, até mesmo se negou a me dar ouvidos, mas nunca me abandonou de verdade.  
Pela primeira vez eu senti algo genuíno entre nós. Eu o protegia, ele me fazia ouvi-lo, eu o fazia brilhar como nunca havia brilhado, ele me ensinava a como respirar aquele novo ar. Eddie era incrível para mim e eu esperava ser o mesmo para ele, mesmo que eu não pudesse evitar as trilhas de corpos espalhados pela minha total falta de etiqueta.  
Nós nos conhecíamos melhor do que qualquer casal de namorados, pois estávamos conectados; eu podia ouvir os seus pensamentos e sentir o que o seu corpo pedia, eu o conhecia melhor do que qualquer um. Eddie era um homem muito revoltado e que continha dentro de si uma mágoa muito grande, mas eu era o único a saber lidar com ele, de fato. Ele era só uma criança para mim, eu já possuía milhares de anos e entendia mais sobre o universo do que ele; ele só precisava de compreensão e algumas garrafas de cerveja, além de alguém ao seu lado e eu sempre estive, pois queria assegurá-lo de que só precisava de mim para estar bem e ele incrivelmente nunca disse o contrário.  
No início eu realmente apenas queria usá-lo como uma ferramenta, um meio de atingir os meus propósitos que eram destruir aqueles cientistas e causar todo o caos possível, mas se fizesse isso eu só estaria me igualando a eles. Eu queria ser diferente e Eddie me deu a oportunidade perfeita, então eu não poderia decepcioná-lo. Eu queria estar ao lado dele, era uma necessidade que passei a entender conforme o tempo passava; ao me apaixonar por ele, deixei de lado toda a minha falta de senso e de sentimentos para abraçar e entender a sua humanidade.  
Eddie era perfeito demais para mim, mesmo que fôssemos tão iguais. Havia algo nele que me fazia querer estar mais perto, que me fazia deseja-lo ardentemente. Ele não era somente um melhor amigo como eu havia acreditado. Ele era muito mais do que isso. Ele se tornou parte de mim, assim como eu me tornei parte dele, e jamais poderíamos rodar aquelas ruas cinzentas e gélidas sem o outro. Nós nos entendíamos mais do que brigávamos, mas eu não podia mais ignorar as batidas latentes que o meu corpo gosmento sofria quando ele me olhava e parecia engolir a negritude que eu era, como se eu possuísse alma.  
Tudo entre nós era intenso e eu sabia que ele se sentia como eu, pois eu lia os seus pensamentos e desejos. Ele vivia feliz comigo, com o que éramos e havíamos nos tornado, e eu me senti realizado pela primeira vez em minha vida ao me dar conta disso. Eddie era o único que continha o meu enorme apetite e me fazia ficar na linha, mesmo que a minha verdadeira vontade fosse desobedece-lo. Havia algo a mais em sua voz quando me advertia, como se o seu maior desejo fosse me castigar. Éramos intensos e ardentes juntos e isso se intensificou quando nos beijamos e acabamos por fazer amor dois dias depois.  
Eu aprendi com ele o significado de muitas coisas que antes não entendia e fazer amor definitivamente foi uma delas. Foi mágico adentrar completamente o seu íntimo sem a intenção de feri-lo, ele foi muito receptivo comigo, como sempre. O tratei com o maior cuidado que pude, me sentindo um pouco mal ao ouvir seus choramingos de dor, mas eu jamais o abandonaria. Eu o cuidaria como ele fazia comigo.  
Após a primeira vez muitas outras vezes vieram e cada uma foi especial ao seu modo, assim como os nossos desejos se multiplicaram e parecíamos diferentes a cada uma. Em algumas éramos mais carinhosos, em outras nem tanto, mas o fato era que todas foram feitas com amor. Amor. Uma palavra tão pequena e sem significado algum para os outros seres do universo, mas que incrivelmente arrebatava o coração que eu não tinha. Fazer amor com Eddie era delicioso porque apesar de ser muito sensível, ele se entregava completamente e não hesitava, não possuía frescura com nada; tudo com ele era simples e fácil de se resolver. Não havia rótulos e tampouco medos entre nós. Éramos flexíveis, sem a necessidade de um sempre ter que comandar tudo, os dois podiam pôr a mão no volante, juntos. E era isso que me fazia completo.  
Ah, Eddie, eu teria muito mais coisas a dizer, mas todas você já sabe. Obrigado por me tornar algo melhor, por me mostrar que eu não era um monstro, por me cativar e me mostrar toda a sua raiva e solidão interior, eu fui um presente para você como você foi para mim. Eu te amo e isso nunca vai mudar, você sempre será o meu homem, o homem que me deu a chance de viver.  
Obrigado por me amar de volta, isso fez toda a diferença no meu processo de humanização e hoje compreendo quase tudo ao meu redor, mas se alguém ameaçar te ferir, ficará sem a cabeça com toda a certeza.  
E não importa quanto tempo passe, ficaremos juntos para sempre e sempre e eu jamais vou deixar de me preocupar e de te tratar com todo o amor que me trata.  
Nunca se esqueça.  
Nós somos Venom.


End file.
